


Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

by Torri012



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Evil, Angst, Betrayal, Character Death, Dark, Dom Chakotay (Star Trek), F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Maquis, Mirror Universe, Not Beta Read, Not My Fault, Out of Character, Rape, Smut, Violence, WTF, Weird Plot Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torri012/pseuds/Torri012
Summary: This is an "evil Maquis Chakotay" AU fic.Chakotay and his Maquis crew have stolen Voyager and are robbing the quadrant. Janeway is forced to submit to the Maquis Captain....
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: One Idea Many Voices





	Violent Delights Have Violent Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this damn hot image I found on Twitter... which I then shared with a bunch of lunatics who insisted we turn this into a fic prompt. I love you guys! <3 It was TrekFlower wanted EVIL MAQUIS CHAKOTAY so here we are. It's totally AU and weird and messed up, but eeeeehhh... who cares :) 
> 
> _  
> **Please note:**  
> _  
>  _I'm NOT a native english speaker so please excuse any grammer/spelling mistakes, the lack of decent phrasing or error in the usage of tenses. This work did NOT have a beta!!_

His dark eyes pierced the figure on the view screen. He’d worn this damn uniform long enough and he was fucking sick of it. If he had to pretend to be “Starfleet’s Captain Chakotay” any longer he’d surely do something stupid like blow the vessel on the other side of the line into pieces. Stealing a ‘fleet vessel hadn’t been easy, but it had been totally worth it. With it, Chakotay and his rebel crew had an easy game with heisting the galaxy. Starfleet hadn’t noticed him snatching Voyager from Captain Janeway yet.  
  
Chakotay was an expert in deceit. He took Voyager on the missions Janeway received from HQ, pretending to be the crew that was sent out to explore the quadrant, whilst relieving a few planets of their prized possessions along the way almost unnoticed. If something were to go south, Starfleet would receive the blame. The Val Jean was safely towed behind Voyager so if needed, he and his crew could always make a quick exit.  
  
“Captain, I don’t think you quite understand the situation on the planet…”, the alien began and Chakotay’s blood started to boil. He didn’t give a shit about the seismic activity on the surface. He wanted to get his damn hands on the weather regulating contraption this species possessed, even if it meant getting a few of his crew onto an unstable surface.  
  
“I do understand what you’re saying, Councillor”, he somewhat hissed while removing his hand from where it had been resting over his lips. “But it is my duty as a Starfleet officer to make sure that really ALL of your people have been evacuated.”  
  
The councillor swayed from one side to the other on the view screen. It was obvious he didn’t approve of Starfleet heading down to the surface. It was too dangerous.  
  
Chakotay grew restless. “I assure you it will not take long. Due to the magnetic discharge my ship’s sensors are unable to scan for further life signs on your planet. I will send a shuttle down to do a quick planet wide sweep. Once we know all your inhabitants are stored safely on your vessels, Voyager will accompany you to the rendezvous co-ordinations with the rest of your fleet and offer you our protection until this crisis is over!”  
  
Reluctantly the councillor agreed and the communication channel was closed. Chakotay leaned back in his captain’s chair while letting out a breath to calm his nerves. He clenched his fists while he waited for his anger to subside. He hated these goddamn missions, but that weather regulator would fetch a nice price on the black market.  
  
He pinched the bridge of his nose, while pressing his eyes shut. “B’Elanna?”  
  
The Klingon, who stood behind the tactical controls, looked up. “Yes, Captain?”  
  
“Make sure our guests are ready for their stay on Weltalia II.”  
  
Torres nodded before leaving the bridge with some of the other Maquis officers. When they seized Voyager a couple of weeks ago not all of Starfleet's personnel was killed. Oh, he had dispatched of the majority. Most had either died during the fight for control or had _accidentally_ fallen out of an airlock. Chakotay had only kept the major officers alive in case his crew was struggling with the ship's systems or certain command codes were required. By now, most of the needed information was in Maquis possession so he had no use for any of them anymore. Well, Janeway could perhaps be useful, but she wasn’t as easy to crack as the rest of them.  
  
Chakotay got up from his chair before heading towards the brig himself, hoping the walk along the grey corridors would calm his anger. B’Elanna was already getting the prisoners ready for transport onto the surface and she was just manhandling Janeway as Chakotay stepped through the sliding doors.  
  
“Leave her!”, he ordered in a sharp tone and Torres threw him a questioning look. If she remembered correctly, he had given her authority in the process of selecting the ‘to-be-executed’ officers.  
  
“She’ll stay here with me. Dump some of the others on Weltalia II at the lava pool near the epicentre, like we agreed upon.”  
  
She nodded before pushing her violently towards her captain. She didn’t like her much, but he was the Captain after all and his every wish was her command. Chakotay grabbed Janeway forcefully by the arm, which made her whimper in pain. Kathryn had undergone severe torture by the hands of the Maquis and her body ached from top to bottom, but whatever he had planned for her, no matter how rough he was, she wouldn’t cooperate. She didn’t respond well to threats made by terrorists, even if she was beaten until she drew her last breath.  
  
“If you think you can scare me, Chakotay, you’re mistaken!”, she barked, while his forceful grip on her arm discoloured her skin with small bruises. He took her fragile, broken figure in for a minute, his dark eyes raking over her frame before a lopsided smile crept onto his lips. He had intended to torture her a little more to make her spill the rest of the command codes, but physical pain didn’t seem to intimate her. She was bruised all over yet she held herself up like there was not a single scratch on her and acted like she was still the captain in charge. Perhaps mental pain, combined with physical abuse, would make this feisty little woman crack.  
  
“Oh, I have no intention to scare you”, he taunted in a low and dangerous voice while watching her reactions. “On the contrary, I’ve decided to treat you like the honoured guest you are…”  
  
Kathryn pulled her head back in a questioning fashion. “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
Chakotay licked his lips, then smiled wickedly, before dragging her out into the corridor and towards the turbolift. With a forceful push he shoved her into the elevator and ordered the computer to take them to Deck 3.  
  
“A captain should stay in the captain's quarters, wouldn’t you agree?”  
  
His tone had changed to husky and Janeway swallowed. If his feral stare was any indication her stay in her former quarters wouldn’t be a very… _comfortable_ one. Chakotay bit his bottom lip while raising his hand to caress her cheekbone. He had her pinned against the cold metal, his left hand resting on the turbolift wall beside her head. He slowly drew closer, invading her personal space, all the while ogling her curves sheepishly.  
  
Kathryn tried to sheer away from his touch, but he barely left her any space to move. His large body trapped her, his rough hands feeling like sandpaper on her soft skin.  
  
“Where do you think you can escape to, _Kathryn_!?”, he purred, continuing his caress, his fingers sliding down over her throat to her chest and breasts.  
  
“It’s ‘ _Captain_ ’ for you!”, she countered, trying to sound like she was still in control. She wasn’t, far from it, but she wouldn’t let her composure buckle in front of him. She was too proud, too strong minded, to show any weakness to her enemy.  
  
“Oh, it’s _Kathryn_ from now on…”, he began, before he pushed her face sideways to press his hot lips against her neck while his hand began massaging her breast through her grey tank top. He sucked her skin and toyed with her cloth covered nipple like she was his to possess. “You and I are going to be very _intimately acquainted_ with each other in future!” he mumbled against her neck and Kathryn could feel a cold shiver run down her neck. He was too strong to fend him off, so she already knew that if he wanted her, all he had to do was take her.  
  
The turbolift drew to a halt and Chakotay grinned against her skin, before yanking her away from the wall and dragging her down the corridor. Kathryn almost stumbled as he typed in the entrance code and pushed her into her quarters. The second the door swished shut behind them, he pushed her face down onto the dinner table, while pressing his groin into her behind. He hadn’t fucked Seska for a few days now, so his need for release was great and Kathryn was an extraordinary beautiful and sexually attractive woman.  
  
Seska would surely flip if she knew about his body's demands for Janeway, but Chakotay couldn’t care less if he tried. Seska was only a good fuck to him, a welcome distraction in times of boredom and a means for release in times of stress. He didn’t harbour any affection towards her, so he saw no need to be exclusive. Janeway wouldn’t be the first woman he’d fucked while being with Seska.  
  
“Let go!”, she breathed heavily as he pressed her body harder onto the cold surface. Kathryn, despite knowing she wouldn’t be able to succeed, tried to escape his clutches anyway, but one of his hands pinned her down onto the table, while the other violently fumbled with her uniform trousers. Kathryn almost shrieked as he pulled her trousers down her hips and his invading hand slid into her folds.  
  
His fingers caressed her cunt and, despite her mental refusal to cooperate, her body reacted to his touch. Before too long liquid started to pool between her thighs. When she was wet enough, he withdrew his hand to undo his belt buckle. Kathryn was unable to see the man behind her, so she could only guess what was happening. She could hear the rustling sound of fabric, hear the flapping sound as his hand stroked his shaft a few times before she could feel his strong fingers spreading her legs further apart.  
  
Kathryn groaned out loud as he pushed himself forcefully into her. Even though she was about to get married, she hadn’t been with a man in quite some time, so his size, the lack of foreplay and the fact that this was without her consent, made her moan out in pain. Chakotay, on the other hand, grunted in pleasure as her delicious heat engulfed him. He had wanted this since the day her beautiful face had popped up on his view screen.  
  
He drew in a sharp breath as he slowly pulled himself out, only to plunge back in with all his might. He didn’t give her time to adjust, too great was his need to have this woman yield to him, to accept him as her superior and to welcome him into her body...  
  
  


***

  
  
  
“Drop the knife, Kathryn!”, he warned her as he took another step towards her, his hands raised to calm her down.  
  
“Let Tuvok go and I’ll drop the damn knife”, she barked as she waved the large kitchen knife dangerously in his direction. He had been stupid enough to forget to delete her replicator privileges and Kathryn had used it to her advantage. Granted, it had taken her a few days to figure out that he hadn’t locked her out of that one system, but once she knew, she had made sure she would get her hands on a weapon. Normally she would’ve replicated herself a phaser or something more dangerous than that, but food replicators were only designed to generate food related items so a large kitchen knife had been her only option.  
  
Chakotay’s face was dark as thunder as he took yet another step towards the frantic woman and her blade. “Kathryn, let that damn knife fall to the ground right now or I’ll make sure you watch when I skin Tuvok alive!”  
  
Kathryn’s jaw quivered and she narrowed her eyes. Chakotay had held her hostage in her own quarters for several days now, taking advantage of her body whenever he felt like it, but Kathryn was done being the terrorists' toy. He was robbing planets, killing allies and Federation citizens while claiming to be a Starfleet captain. He was a vile, ruthless creature and she was prepared to kill him, if she needed to.  
  
“You won’t get to kill him if I spill your blood over the carpet first!”  
  
They began to circle each other while exchanging dangerous, heated glares. He had tormented her with graphic descriptions of how he violently dispatched of her former crew members, before bruising her body with his own.  
  
As Chakotay accidentally knocked his foot on her coffee table, Kathryn saw her opportunity and lunged herself at him. She had intended to wound him, but Chakotay’s reaction was quick. He ducked her knife attack, grabbed her wrist, spun her round into his embrace and ripped the blade from her grip. She gasped, then cursed. Chakotay threw the knife onto the other side of the room before his large hand grappled her throat. He had locked her into a position in which she couldn’t move, then slowly began to squeeze. Kathryn gulped for air as his fingers dug deeper and deeper into the skin.  
  
His hot breath burned her neck as he tilted her head slightly to take her earlobe into his mouth. He sucked it, then whispered. “I like your temper, sweetheart, but don’t push me too much or you _will_ regret it!”  
  
Kathryn writhed silently and a smile crept onto Chakotay’s lips. Oh, how he loved that fiery little woman. He enjoyed playing with her more than he had anticipated and loved fucking her more than he cared to admit, especially when he didn’t need to use much force to get her to cooperate. Her curses and moans when he fucked her were enticing and he wished that this delicious mouth of hers would, one day, find nice words for him too.  
  
When he figured that he was blocking her airways too much he let go of his hold around her throat and let his hand run down the side of her body. His fingers glid over the silky material of her negligee, finding the hem of it before hitching it up over her hip. One day she would want him, freely and openly, but until this day came he would have to continue breaking her…  
  
  


***

  
  
  
Kathryn’s forehead was covered in sweat as she jerked out of her nightmare and sat up in bed. Chakotay had killed Tuvok not long after her first attempt of his assassination and the images still haunted her. It had been 7 weeks since the incident, but the images of his bleeding eyes and choking sounds wouldn’t leave her. Chakotay had kept his word and every time she had tried another fruitless attempt to kill him, he had executed another member of her remaining crew and had made her watch.  
  
By now, Kathryn was mentally unstable and no longer sheered away from any of his touches or advances. He had stripped her of her ship, of her rank and of her crew. She knew Starfleet wouldn’t be coming for her and the only one she had left was herself. Voyager was a ship full of criminals and murderers, lies and deceit, governed by an insane Captain. She didn’t know how he had managed to keep his raid of the quadrant undiscovered for so many weeks, but she was sure Starfleet was unaware of the situation. She was still locked into her quarters and her only source of information and diversion was Chakotay.  
  
Chakotay quietly grunted as he turned around in bed and Kathryn looked at the dark figure next to her. She silently watched him as she waited for her frantically beating heart to calm somewhat down. He had taken to sleeping in the same bed as her soon after her failed knife attack and was now quite comfortable in her presence. Oh, she had tried to push a pillow into his face while he slept or poison his food, but he had managed to stop her every time. Her punishment for her actions had been a more gruesome and more violent murder of her former staff. As a result Kathryn spent most hours of the day second guessing every decision she had ever made in her life and self-loathing, followed by living through anxiety attacks and battling depression.  
  
She felt his hand on the small of her back as he roused again. “Hey, what’s the matter?”, he mumbled sleepily while wiping his other hand over his face.  
  
“Nothing”, she lied, but by now Chakotay was too good at deciphering her. He let out a deep breath, his hand stroking over her back.  
  
“Kathryn…?”  
  
She doubted he’d see her fake smile in the darkness of the room, but Kathryn smiled anyway. “It’s just a headache, that’s all!”  
  
Chakotay, who was fully awake now, slowly sat up in bed. He studied her for a minute before crawling out from under the blanket and heading towards the living room. He came back with a hypospray and a glass of water.  
  
“Here, you’ll feel better soon.”  
  
He pushed the hypospray into her neck before he passed her the cold drink and slipped back under the blankets. His hand circled her waist and his head nestled in the curve of her neck. He placed a handful of warm kisses onto her skin as she took a sip of the drink. Once Kathryn was done, he put the glass onto the small side table before he settled comfortably on the pillow and drew her into an embrace.  
  
Chakotay, despite the cold hearted Maquis that he was, had somehow fallen in love with her and Kathryn knew it. At first she had thought his mumbled confessions of love during intercourse were the product of heated passion, but before too long he had started to treat her more kindly when she was cooperative and didn’t try to kill him. She had suspected it to be part of his cruel game, because he had still executed her crew and made her watch, but moments like this, when she rested her head against his shoulders at night and when he lovingly stroked her back, made her doubt he was playing with her any longer.  
  
“Sleep!”, he muttered quietly as his left hand stopped her fingers from playing with his chest hair. Kathryn placed a kiss on his naked chest, which made the sleepy Chakotay grin. He knew she’d love him eventually.  
  
“Good night”, she whispered against his warm skin as she smiled. One day she would kill him.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
They had warned him she would do it eventually.  
  
They had told him not to fall for her.  
  
They had even encouraged him to dispose of her multiple times.  
  
But he hadn’t listened. He had loved her more than he had ever loved any woman before and now he was paying the price. The warning sound of the red alert drowned out the ship's engine noise. The counting down of the self destruct sequence was echoing through the halls, ringing in his ears.  
  
He had trusted her too much.  
  
He had confided in her too much.  
  
And he had been too lenient with her.  
  
He had thought that after 8 months of loving her, she would love him back. That she would be by his side for the rest of his life. He had helped her overcome her anxiety and depression, had helped her integrate herself into the crew and he had made sure she had everything she ever wanted. They had spent nights kissing each other until they fell asleep, had discussed Starfleet missions and how they could cover up their tracks. Heck, they had even talked about having a baby.  
  
What a fool he had been.  
  
Chakotay hunched forward in his command chair, his right arm resting on the side of the stool. He slowly brought his hand up to his mouth while he glared at the viewscreen. The seconds were counting down rapidly and there was no escape. She had set the self destruct to 1 minute and 30 seconds. Not long enough to evacuate the ship and flee. She had signed her own death warrant, as well as his and the crews.  
  
Chaktay let out a long breath as he drew his eyes away from the monitor before pressing them shut. His life would cease to exist in just a few seconds and he cursed himself for ever having met her. She had played him, blinded him and betrayed him. Kathryn Janeway had turned out to be the embodiment of the devil himself, dragging him from heaven to hell in less than two minutes. When he was with her, he had thought he was walking in the garden of Eden itself, when in truth, he had boarded the boat that was on the journey to the underworld.  
  
He brushed over his face one last time, signing into his mouth-covering hand while cursing his spirits for leading him astray, because despite it all, _she_ was the last thing on his mind before eternal darkness washed over him.  
  
  


_“These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which as they kiss consume. The sweetest honey  
Is loathsome in his own deliciousness  
And in the taste confounds the appetite.”_

_  
\- William Shakespeare_

__


End file.
